


Lava and Cherry Blossoms

by Hike777



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little yandere, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female pronouns, Forced, Gabe is paranoic, Human Gabe and Reaper, Jealousy, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Two different people, Violence, feel free to use others, seem like, slight Soldier 76/reader, soul eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hike777/pseuds/Hike777
Summary: Jump aboard the non-con train with Gabe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly female pronouns but feel free to use others :)

The cargo ship was lifting. 

“(Y/N) DON’T!” Soldier 76 yelled from the rooftop

And just like that, she jumped inside the small ship and kicked the suitcase out the other opening. The info along with everything biological in it was definitely gone. 

(Y/N) Felt death instantly creep in on her. The moment she jumped on the ship, she knew there was no going back. With eyes closed tightly, she awaited the shot, but it didn’t come as she expected it. 

Widowmaker pointed her sniper at the girl on the floor. One shot would be an easy kill, there was valuable information on that suitcase, now long gone. Before she even got to pulling her finger on the trigger, Reaper knocked (Y/N) unconscious out of rage. 

“Don’t kill her. She may be of use to us." a voice came from the back of the ship. 

Akande had watched the whole ordeal, and with a glimmer of interest in his eyes, he decided to spare the girl, sudden death. But where he saw a political opportunity, Reaper saw the highlight of his plans unfold like a lotus flower.

"She won’t cave. She's trained to sustain the torture. Let me try. Alone." Reaper's voice was gruff and stern, straight to the point. As if talking was an arduous job. 

Akande looked at him, the black sockets of the owl mask bore into him making him stifle a shiver. The man was ruthless and not to mess with, but Akande wouldn't cave in for the likes of a ghost. 

"In two weeks overwatch will have a case against us. You have 12 days." Akande spoke deliberately and with as much authority pouring into each word. 

Reaper nodded curtly. 

Once they arrived at the nearest Talon installation, Reaper picked the unconscious body in his arms and disappeared into another ship. Setting the course for his home. 

(Y/N) woke up, head pounding and vision a bit blurry. The first thing she noticed was the covers under her. They didn't feel like her bed's and the sudden coldness that settled not only in her stomach but her bones. It seems to wrap her entire frame making her feel bare. She looked down to see she still was clothed, though not in her previous clothes. 

Unnerved she choked a gasp, her pants had been removed along with her combat gear, boots socks, and bra. She was dressed in a big black t-shirt and her underwear. Even her previous bun had been undone, and her (H/C) hair flowed free. 

Suddenly the room got colder. Colder. Colder. Until she could see her own puffs of breath. Goosebumps littered her skin, and she tried to rub them off, but the chilling presence of someone else in the room stopped her completely from moving. Something was wrong that was for sure when she woke up but now something was utterly wrong. 

(Y/n) felt the ghost touches of various tendrils reaching her feet and climbing upwards. Still, she didn't move afraid the defeaning silence was suddenly going to choke her. But it wasn't silence what choked her. 

Reaper made himself known, and before she could utter a gasp, he kissed her forcibly. His lips hungry bit hers and drew blood which he tenderly drank. She tried to push him back, but his taloned hands grab her wrists and push her instead back into the bed.

He breathed through his nose, trying to prolong the kiss as much as he could. The way her tender lips felt on his, ignited a fire he missed dearly. Her whines only spurted him foward, and when (Y/N) unconsciously granted him access inside, he wasted no time in getting in. His tongue subdued hers in no time, and his mist entered all the same. It reached inside her, deeper into her lungs until all she did was literally breath him in. 

Reaper released her lips, leaving them wollen and bleeding, they called to him once more, but he stopped himself. Fixing his mask he let a low growl out, there was unfinished business first. 

(Y/N) was out of breath, she looked at him as he rose to straddle her. In all honesty, she was startled, her heart on the verge of leaping out of her chest. 

"You will answer my questions." 

"Like hell I will." she panted trying to shake the feeling something was obstructing her breathing, still glaring into the sockets of the mask. 

She attempted a punch, all her remaining strength in it. Reaper merely chuckled at her effort, he would've clapped slowly at the cliche. Instead, he tickles her lungs a little. 

(Y/N) felt the feather touches inside and at first she ignored them, but when they got rougher, she was compelled to cough them out. The coughing fit got worse and worse until drops of blood came out staining her hands, blood dripping down her arm. Reaper loved the sight, the red contrast against your (S/C) skin did something to him, lust crawled up and down his skin littering it with goosebumps. He wanted more. 

Reaper cocked his head to the side as an intrigued pup would, and his mist stretched out to hold (Y/N) limbs in place. She didn't feel it crawling on her, too enthralled and confused about the blood and the previous sensation. Until it was too late.

"Do we have an understanding?"

"Y-yes" her voice was scratchy and hoarse. 

The sensation got worse now that she was laying down, unable to sit up. Something was dripping down her throat, and the taste was only prompting her to cough it out. 

Reaper got off of her and proceeded to take off his gauntlets and his mask. He turned towards her, and her confused and pained expression instantly changed when she gazed into his blood red eyes. 

"Gabe?" the sight of her eyes watering, blood stains on her lips and chin and her in general subdued by his ropes, only made the lust and desired stronger. 

He wanted to hurt her and drown her in pleasure. To once again bite her lips and keep going until her body was entirely marked and claimed. Then he would claim her insides and paint them beautifully. Excitement bubbled in his stomach, his hands turned into fists. He was growing weaker in his effort to fight off his desires and soon enough feared they might not be contained for much longer. 

"That’s not who I am anymore, and you’ll do well to remember it" he once more straddles her, eliciting a gasp escape from her. 

His ungloved hands travel gently from her collar bone to her neck and her cheeks. He touches her with light touches, one could almost denied the hands caressing her at the moment belong to him. Gabriel seems lost in his thoughts, his eyes are admiring every aspect of you, and his hands are mapping it. He seems distracted by every little thing you do, how you struggle in silence against his bonds, how you suppress the sounds he so much wants to listen to. Your reactions to his touch provoke him farther. 

"That man died. But I’m here I’ll take good care of you. I’ll protect you. Talon will never hurt you again, and overwatch won’t corrupt you like before. You know he always loved you but didn’t have the guts to say it. Then Morrison came along and ruined you. But I’ll fix you; I’ll protect you." 

"Can you protect me from yourself?" she whispered with all the courage she could muster.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm? You always were too smart for your own good." He lets you go and takes his shin protectors off along with his coat. He's not in a rush, there's so much he wants to enjoy, and he intends to. The many thoughts danced through his mind, and they unconsciously made him grin, his tongue licking his lips expectantly. He wanted you, all of you. To kiss every part of your body, have you screaming his name, panting it if necessary as he gave all of himself to you. A shiver ran up his spine at the thoughts. 

"I have this terrible habit," he turns around a wicked smile on his lips. Suddenly his form appeared in front of you through the mist, he took your chin in his calloused hands "Whenever I see something I like, I just have to have it. I'm a bit of a hoarder that way. Just can't resist a shiny little thing," his face leaned close, and you turned away in his hold. His tongue darted out to lick your cheek, eyes closed as if he was enjoying your taste. Meanwhile, you recoiled inside at the act. 

Reaper's hold on you became tighter, angrier and you started panicking and struggling. His eyes snapped open to reveal red irises and black sclerae surrounding them. Mist poured out of them like he was literally fuming and the one surrounding him spike and grew, making him seem bigger and intimidating. It was doing a great job. 

"Look at you all caught up on my web, away from your great hero and no one to save you" He chuckled darkly "I'll drain your soul layer by layer until all that remains is a submissive husk" He gets close to you, eyes almost closing as he lays a kiss on your nose making you squirm.

"They'll come for me. Morrison will-" 

"WE DONT SAY THAT NAME HERE SWEETHEART!!" The mist intensified sliding over your limbs like hundreds of thorny vines, grabbing your limbs and body too tightly. It felt like tiny needles puncturing all over your body. 

At this point, no matter how cold it was outside or inside the house in general, you were sweating. Pain erupted all over you, and you let out a silent scream. You whimpered and curled over, but unable to move much ended up crashing into his chest and he more than happy held you there. His hands went through your hair, soothingly petting it, trying to calm you down.

"We don't say their names here, dear." his left hand lowered, reaching your back and rubbing circles on it, as the pain subsided. When it left utterly, you were tired, exhausted in every way to even cringe or squirm away from him. 

That's when his hold once more tightened, you whimpered but tired as you were, you did nothing else. He pulled your face look at him. 

"Now, I'm hungry, I think I've been good enough, don't I deserve a treat?" He grabbed your chin and forced you to nod, in return you got a sudden headache that made your eyes close "Yes? Aww, what a good girl." Still having your chin in his hand, he exposed your neck more. 

Your breathing increased, and some tears slipped down your cheek as you attempted once more to get out.

"Shh, Shh." his rough voice became rougher and lower. "Don't struggle, you'll only make it worse for yourself" His tone was so smug it angered you, prompting more resistance that died the moment his lips connected to the intended spot on your neck. 

The wetness of his open-mouthed kisses ignited the rage, but the sensuality of the situation couldn't be denied. You enjoyed the attention against your better judgment, and he kept kissing sucking the same spot until a low groan escaped your mouth. Reaper grinned against your warming skin, his icy breath crashing into it raising goosebumps all over. Then in a second, his teeth punctured the spot, and you gasped loudly, replacing a choked scream. Reaper laughed throatily, the vibration running through you making you shiver. 

The feeling of your blood was delicious; it danced on his tongue, and down his throat so easily he almost forgot what it was. But it's the taste of your soul that made him bite down harder and groan into you. It was exotic, like a rare fine wine. Oh, how he wished he could have it all in one go. He was hungry, moaning with abandon as he literally drank you in. You tried to move away from the sharp bite, but he held in you in place while his mist mockingly started to soothingly stroke your hair. 

When your fighting had downed, your breathing slowed and your eyes glazed, that's when he unlatched himself, licking the mess afterward. You were on the brink of passing out, head lolling to the side, body limp, eyes unfocused and your gaze all over the room except on him. All the while, his mist continued the stroking, pushing you to sleep. Your eyes glanced at him one last time, and he smirked at you, lowering his lips and smashing them into yours in a passionate kiss. Your tiredness and unwillingness meant nothing to him as his tongue gained access, free of resistance. Even after you were slipping closer and closer to unconsciousness. 

"Rest, I'll be here when you wake," he whispered to your abused lips as if it were a shared secret, and you succumbed to exhaustion terrified at the implications of that promise. 

Reaper stood up, he covered your body with a warm blanket, and walk away from the bed to get a better look. He was proud of his handiwork: you being dressed in his shirt, on his bed with his marks littered all over your neck. If only Jack could see you now if only he could show everyone, you belonged to him and was starting to prove it. The sight made him proud. 

"Beautiful"

He then disappeared through the door and left you to rest, there was most likely going to be round two very soon.


End file.
